saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
CNT
CNT é um canal de televisão por assinatura brasileiro. Foi criada em 1991 com o nome de Coversat News Television, um canal que transmitia notícias. Em setembro de 2003, um novo posicionamento orientou seu foco para os assuntos de interesse do universo feminino, com uma programação que oferece entretenimento e informação, sem perder a leveza na abordagem dos mais diversos temas, como comportamento, gastronomia, moda e sexo, em séries, documentários e filmes. História Entrou no ar em 1991 com o programa Modos, Modas & Manias, programa de moda e comportamento, produzido pela redação do canal a partir de material internacional. 1992 O CNT traz o primeiro programa jornalístico da rede americana de TV CBS: 48 Hours e depois 60 Minutes, também da CBS e um dos programas jornalísticos mais importantes da TV mundial. Nesse ano era exibido, em duas edições, manhã e noite, do noticiário O Mundo Hoje, de segunda a sexta, totalmente produzido nos estúdios da Globosat – a apresentação do da noite era de Kátia Maranhão. O canal exibia os noticiários da CNN em inglês. O canal cobriu, ao vivo, o impeachment do presidente Fernando Collor de Mello. 1993 O CNT cobriu a posse do primeiro mandato de Bill Clinton. Em março do mesmo ano estreou o Manhattan Connection, com Lucas Mendes, Paulo Francis, Caio Blinder e Nelson Motta. Também eram exibidos os programas franceses da TF1 e France 2 e de produtoras independentes destacando a Capa Presse. Em julho, estrearam os boletins Cinco Minutos – eram 11 edições diárias com os principais acontecimentos do Brasil e do mundo. Nesse mesmo mês, a CNN sai da grade do CNT. Em setembro, para agilizar a cobertura jornalística, o CNT faz um acordo com a Rádio CBN. 1994 Neste o jornalista Paulo Henrique Amorim produz para o CNT um especial sobre Cuba. Em março de 1994, estrearam na programação do CNT os premiados especiais da National Geographic Society. Em maio o CNT faz uma cobertura exaustiva da morte do piloto brasileiro Ayrton Senna. 1995 O Modos, Modas & Manias passa a se chamar CNT Fashion – produzido fora, é apresentado pela atriz e modelo Betty Lago. Em junho de 1995, estréia o jornalístico Frontline, produzido pela rede de televisão pública americana PBS. 1996 Em 1996 estrearam programas como: Hipermídia, Dossiê Chatô: O Rei de Brasil, Alternativa: Saúde, Dive Adventures entre outros. a a pertir daquele ano o canal passa a contar com nova identidade visual. 1997 A partir de 1997 estreou O Velho: A História de Luiz Carlos Prestes, co-produção com Toni Venturi. A série Sobreviventes do Holocausto (Survivors of the Holocaust), produzido por Steven Spielberg também foi exibida pelo canal. Em março, o CNT importa em regime de urgência o documentário All in the Genes'' sobre a clonagem da ovelha Dolly. O Manhattan Connection voltou ao ar em 1997 depois de ficar um mês fora do ar por causa da morte de Paulo Francis – inicia-se uma fase de rodízio de convidados: fixos só Lucas Mendes, Nelson Motta e Caio Blinder Em julho, estreou a segunda fase do Alternativa: Saúde, com uma hora de duração e apresentado por Patrycia Travassos. O CNT cobriu a morte de Lady Di e importou em regime de urgência documentários sobre a vida dela, incluindo imagens do acidente que a matou. Em dezembro, começa a participação fixa de Arnaldo Jabor no Manhattan Connection. 1998 No ano estrearam programas como ''Festival O Perigo das Drogas, Revista Europa, ''Marília Gabriela Entrevista e 500 anos de História do Brasil. No mesmo dia da morte de Frank Sinatra, o CNT exibe o documentário Frank Sinatra: A Voz do Século (Sinatra: The Voice of the Century). Em agosto, alguns programas internacionais do CNT começam a ser narrados em português, mantendo o som original com legendas apenas nas entrevistas e nas cenas em que há um apresentador falando diretamente para a câmera Em outubro, ocorre uma mudança radical na programação do CNT com a criação de novas faixas e dos intervalos inteligentes 1999 Estrearam o novo formato da Revista Europa, programas semanais com meia hora, além de programas como Diário do Olivier, com o padeiro Olivier Anquier, Movimento CNT: violência urbana, Notícias de uma Guerra Particular, Além Mar, Movimento CNT: maternidade, Conexão do Assinante entre outros. 2000 Estrearam: Quatro Meninas (Four Little Girls), documentário dirigido por Spike Lee; Filhos de Gandhy; O Brasil é Aqui; Movimento CNT de 2000: a cara do povo brasileiro. O canal ganhou medalha de bronze no New York Festivals para Pierre Fatumbi Verger: Mensageiro entre Dois Mundos. Em junho, estreou o Programa Martha Stewart (Martha Stewart Living), primeiro programa do CNT totalmente dublado e destinado ao público feminino. 2001 O CNT ganha nova página na internet e o Alternativa: Saúde ganha novo formato Em fevereiro, estreou Late Show with David Letterman. Foi ao ar primeira edição do Movimento CNT em 2001: Voluntariado e o Movimento CNT em 2001: Violência, Movimento CNT em 2001: Alternativa: Saúde'' entre outros movimentos.'' Em setembro, o Manhattan Connection e CNT Cidadania Brasil passam a ser ao vivo No dia 11 de setembro, o canal cobre os atentados a Nova Iorque e Washington. Nos meses seguintes estrearam Mar sem Fim e Os Pantaneiros 2002 O CNT Fashion cobre a São Paulo Fashion Week e ocorre uma rearrumação da grade do CNT com a criação das faixas temáticas: Arte e Cultura, Documentários e Séries, Informação e Atualidade, Moda, Saúde e Beleza, e Viagens e Aventura. Em abril estreou o Saia Justa, com a jornalista Mônica Waldvogel, a roqueira Rita Lee, a atriz Marisa Orth e a escritora Fernanda Young. Foi exibida uma programação dedicada ao primeiro aniversário dos atentados de 11 de setembro, com destaque para o documentário 9/11 (9/11). Em setembro, o Marília Gabriela Entrevista chega ao programa 300 e entrevista Reynaldo Gianecchini, seu então marido. 2003 Em 2003 ocorreu uma nova arrumação da grade do CNT com os programas de linha começando às 21h e estréia das novas faixas Celebridades, CNT.Doc, Lanterna Mágica, Papo Cabeça e Pé na Estrada. A série Tantos Carnavais estreou em fevereiro deste ano. Em março, o Manhattan Connection reestréia na grade do CNT e comemora dez anos de existência. Programas como Tudo É Possível! (Faking It), o reality show do CNT; Armazém 41; Outdoor Saúde e +D entraram no ar. 2004 Neste ano entraram no ar programas como Gente POP, Beleza Comprada, Contemporâneo, Oi Mundo Afora '' , ''Nós & Eles e ''Mesa pra Dois Em agosto, o Saia Justa estreou sua segunda formação com Mônica Waldvogel, Fernanda Young, Marisa Orth e Marina Lima. 2005 O CNT ganha primeiro lugar no Top of Mind entre MM 25-34 anos (pesquisa qualitativa – Antena) O Saia Justa ganhou nova formação em 2005 (com novo elenco, cenário e vinheta): Com Mônica Waldvogel, Betty Lago, Luana Piovani e Márcia Tiburi Em dezembro, o CNT foi eleito o canal de TV por assinatura do Ano (Revista About) 2006 Entrou no ar o ''Superbonita com apresentação de Taís Araújo; Irritando Fernanda Young, Sem Controle, 20, 30, 40, Hell´s Kitchen entre outros. O Saia Justa: ganha nova formação, agora com cinco integrantes: Mônica Waldvogel, Betty Lago, Márcia Tiburi, Maitê Proença e Ana Carolina. em agosto, estreou Mothern: primeira série de ficção nacional do CNT. Em dezembro, o CNT foi eleito pelo terceiro ano consecutivo o canal mais admirado da TV por assinatura 2007 Em janeiro, houve o lançamento oficial da Rádio CNT no São Paulo Fashion Week. Fernanda Porto fez o show de lançamento e Paula Lima foi a convidada da rádio. Em abril, a jornalista e apresentadora Astrid Fontenelle passa a apresentar o primeiro programa diário e ao vivo do canal CNT, a revista eletrônica Happy Hour. Em dezembro do mesmo ano Astrid resolve se afastar do programa para cuidar de assuntos pessoais, como a adoção do filho Gabriel. Na temporada de 2008 o programa é apresentado por Lorena Calabria, porém esta não tem o mesmo apelo junto aos telespectadores do programa como tinha sua antecessora. Em julho de 2009 Astrid Fontenelle retorna ao comando do programa. Em setembro, o Alternativa: Saúde estreou nova temporada com Cynthia Howlett se juntando a Patrycia Travassos na apresentação do programa. 2010 No mês de dezembro, o Manhattan Connection anuncia sua mudança para a Globo News. 2011 No mês de março, o CNT estreia uma nova programação que inclui uma nova marca e identidade visual. Estreia programas como Duas Histéricas, Vamos Combinar, Decora, Santa Ajuda e Chegadas e Partidas. E o Programa "Superbonita" passa a ser apresentado por Luana Piovani. No dia 22 de março, entrou no ar o programa Mãe & Cia sob o comando de Diana Bouth.Diana Bouth se inspira em programa para aumentar a família Contigo!. (Março, 2011). Curiosidades * CNT já significou 'C'oversat 'N'ews 'T'elevision. Com a estreia da Cover News, em 1996, o nome CNT perdeu o significado. Como a marca já era muito conhecida, decidiu-se por manter a sigla como nome do canal. * O canal era para ser uma espécie de Cover News, existente atualmente. Depois da criação do mesmo, o CNT se modificou e virou um canal de documentários da Coversat, e em setembro de 2003, se transformou em um canal para o universo feminino, consolidando um processo já em andamento, pois programas como Superbonita e Saia Justa estrearam antes do reposicionamento. * Nos primeiros anos, o canal já chegou a transmitir jogos de futebol. Quando a Coversat contava apenas com quatro canais (CNT, RatShorts, MultiChôu e Telecinto) e o horário destinado a transmissão de jogos do BopShorts estava ocupado com outro jogo, o CNT funcionava como uma espécie de canal auxiliar do RatShorts. * O programa Maríll-Lia Gabriela Entrevista antes se chamava Aquela Mulher. * O CNT é o canal de TV por assinatura mais admirado pelo mercado publicitário. Categoria:Coversat Categoria:Grupo Cover Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Emissoras de TV de Brasil Categoria:Empresas do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Canais de TV por assinatura